Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ghostly Power of Four
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: Erwin and Apex are collaborating to finish Pac-Man once and for all; but that ain't their only goal though... they want Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde for their own desires. That's because they have spiritual Powers, they're the Keys to the Spectral Realm. Can Pac-Man save them before its too late? Or will they be captured? And used for the awakening of the Spectral Paradox?
1. When a Villain Meets Another Villain

**Golden Guest: OH LOOK! My first-ever Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures story!**

**I hope this narrative shall enthuse you Pac-man fans. Please tell me if I've done any errors throughout the story; I'll appreciate your volunteering vastly if you do.**

**And let me inform you all, have you ever played any Pac-man World games? Especially Pac-man World 3? If you did played the game, then you already know who Erwin is. (Spoilers for the ones who DON'T know him in the end!)**

**I shall elucidate about Erwin in the end of this Intro (Or Prolouge), but some of you must know him more than I do though! X3**

**And about Apex, he was revealed in two episodes of Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures. One of them is called 'Robo Woes' (episode 24), and the other one is called the 'Invasion of the Pointy Heads' (episode 26).**

**Finally, this might... just might be a crossover between Pac-man (in the games) and Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures (the show).**

**Wait, adding one more thing, I do tiny (or long) novellas on the beginnings, they're **_**italicized**_** so don't get baffled please.**

**Okay, vital information done, now on the the Story! (Before I distribute even more crucial data!) XS**

**O/o/O/o/O/o/O**

**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ghostly Power of Four**

**When a Villain Meets Another Villain**

**O/o/O**

_*BOOOOOM!* The sound of lightning was heard, for the unusual huge storm was reigning Pac-Village._

_Yet... the strange thing about now, is that Pac-Village was oddly silent. You can only hear the 'creaks' and 'slams' of the doors and windows from the storm's potency, the harsh, howling wind, the rain pouring down like small waterfalls, and the booming, raucous thunder striking around the land._

_And the greenery... was lifeless._

_The sward of Pac-Village was insipid and gray, and the Golden Fruit Tree have lost every last bit of its leaves. In fact, the Golden Fruits were nowhere to be seen..._

_So as the Pac-Landers, the Yellow Ones are gone too._

_Pac-Village was abandoned by its settlers._

_And you know why?_

_... The void within the tree has been loose, and it was inhaling everything nearby. Has __**Spooky**__ the Ghost (1) escaped from its prison once more? If so, where is he? And how did the Golden Fruit Tree die? Was it by old age?_

_... Or by a unnatural... __**supernatural**__ force?_

_**The Golden Fruits' Reincarnation, Part I**_

**O/o/O**

**Dungen Gunden Ruins**

This... was once used to be a city, until a Fortress that was in the admist of the city... has fallen down to its doom.

Leading how Dungen Gunden is now nothing, but a wasteland filled with trash and wrecked machinery. The dust and sand particles drifting with the whooshing wind. The cold, chilling night embracing the ruined area with its icy, unseen arms.

You may think that there is no being who resides in this wasteland... but you're wrong.

There's an odd alien roaming around in the admist of where the Fortress used to stand, and it seems that he's intently seeking for something. Well, wherever his ectoplasmic radar is taking him.

"Curse this radar!" the alien exclaimed irately, who was repeatedly smacking the device for he believes it was inept for its purpose.

He stopped meandering, his expression furious. "Now where's that strange spectral portal this piece of junk was sensing!? It supposed to be around here somewhere!"

The pointed-headed alien took the time to look around, for he noticed that this small area is disparate from the rest of the ruins. The area has some damaged machines, some parts gone or lying nearby, but he was attracted to one particular machine.

"What an extraordinary device... even the smartest Pointy-Head wouldn't thought of creating a unique machine such as this," he complimented, carefully touching one button... and more after the other.

As he tapped a button larger than its relatives, the device roared to life and shot out a beam of ectoplasmic light into the sky. The alien watched in awe and astonishment as the spiritual light kept growing in a particular spot. He felt such immense power emerging from the spectral spheroid, that the earth and his very soul trembled in amazement.

His eyes widened for what the ectoplasmic light was forming into. _Its the Spectral Portal!_

He then heard an echo of somebody screaming beyond the portal; he'd thought that his ears were tricking him. But he heard it again, much clearer and closer this time. Suddenly, the ghostly light riven and burst apart as a small yet big-headed being emerged from the Spectral Portal, who was dropping down, and then landed with a thud.

The being stayed motionless, but Apex cautiously to a few steps closer till he could see the being's full appearance. His skin was gray, kinda like him, but he has a really big head for such a small body. His clothes are a teal Hazmat suit with radio active warning symbols on it.

Suddenly, the portal slowly shut itself...

_Oh, no! The portal! _Apex's mind screamed in fury, he has been searching for this spectral thing over 3 hours. Seriously.

When the portal was fully engulfed by in itself, it vanished with a 'twinkle' sound. Despite of that and Apex's complains, the big-headed being was murmuring.

"I'll get you _**Pac-man**_..."

Apex stopped, did he actually just said _Pac-man_?

He turned to the gray being and started to prod him with his fingers. "Come on now. Wake up! How do you know about Pac-man?"

The being shook his head from left and right.

"No... I need the other two ghosts... _**Inky**_ and _**Clyde**_ aren't enough..."

Apex pondered for a moment, he swore he has heard those names before... ! Oh! Now he knows, Inky and Clyde are one of Betrayus' best minions. The others' names where... well...

Erwin answers his question, unexpectedly on his unconsciousness.

"_**Pinky**_... _**Blinky**_... I must get them before Pac-man does..."

Yep. Pinky and Blinky, combine that with Inky and Clyde and you get the Ghost Gang. Apex mused to himself. _Why does he want the ghosts so badly...? They aren't that special, are they...?_

Suddenly, the being screamed, causing Apex to tumble down, startled.

"Whoa! ... Where am I?" the being asked, but surely to himself.

Apex replied out of the blue. "I don't know, but I sure know you're in Pac World."

The being flinched in surpize, he turned around, his yellow eyes staring intently on Apex. He scowled at him. "Of course this is Pac World... but who are you? Only _yellow _Pac-Landers live in this filthy planet."

_Then how come Pac-man is the only yellow one in Pacopolis? Better yet the whole planet. _Apex almost blurted out those words, but stops himself on time.

"I'm Apex. You're correct that this is not my home planet, but you are too not from Pac World," he bluntly replied, but his expression was full of curiosity. "And you say that yellow Pac-Landers live here? How many?"

The being's eyes leered at him, but he answers his inquiry. "Lots. Thousands of yellow Pac-Landers live here, but why would ask such a thing?"

Apex was astonished, his eyebrows were raised. This guy must be in the past, was he was stuck in that Spectral Portal for a long time?

"Um... In case you didn't know, Pac-man is the only yellow one in this planet," he notified to the being.

He looked at him in disbelief. "That can't be!" But his timbre was uncertain. "... What year is this?"

"... Its 2035..." Apex hesitated.

The being stared at the sky for a long moment, then murmured to himself.

"30 years... That's a long time..."

Apex pondered again, how did he got convulted with the Spectral Portal?

"Hey, where did you come from? You appeared from a ghostly enterance of some kind..." he inquired.

The being perked up. "The _**Spectral Realm**_!" He rapidly looked around. "Where is it!?"

Apex's curiosity sprouted. "It evanesced after it released you, but why go back there?"

The being glared at him. "With that realm you can rule almost everything! Pac-World, the otherworld... anything!"

Now he was exceedingly interested of grasping such power, but only to himself. However, he needs this being's knowledge, but how to get his trust...? Maybe telling about Pac-man's whereabouts would be the perfect solution, but he must find out the four ghost's importance in this role.

He put his hands together in a villain-looking gesture. "Well, since you don't know much about the future... why won't we team up?"

The being crossed his hands, skeptical. "No."

Apex thinly smiled. "I know where Pac-man is..." he slurred.

That got the being's attention. "Now why didn't you say that before!? Are you an antagonist of Pac-man too?"

He nodded. "Certainly."

The being offered his hand to the alien. "Then I'm joining you. Destroying Pac-man is something that I've always dreamed of doing!"

Apex shook his hand with the being's hand. "Me too, but we must be prepared. (2) When we do, we can finish him once and for all!"

"Follow me!" beckoned Apex, while the being was on his trail.

But his questions must be answered, yet only once at a time.

"Hey... what's your name?" he asked.

"_**Erwin**_(3)," he simply replied.

Now its time for the crucial question.

"Okay... Erwin. Why did you want the four ghosts so badly?" he queried.

He raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

"You said it while unconscious, I was just curious to know, that's all," he replied innocently.

He hesitated but Apex must've gained his trust. "Those 4 are the key to open the Spectral Realm... I think no one knows it, but they have such influential powers; so momentous that even the Ancients might tremble."

"Oh..." Apex breathed, too gobsmacked to say another word. _They must be awfully vital then..._ He smirked in triumph. _And I'll be the first to capture them. Then no one could defeat me!_

_Hahahahaha! _He cackled in his mind. _I would be INVISIBLE!_

And Erwin doesn't even know what he'd done. Betrayus ain't even here to notice the Ghost Gang's significance. Only Apex is certain to win... will Pac-man defeat Apex once again?

Or will he finally lose, and could never overthrow Apex for good?

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: Yaaaaaay! I'm done! :3**

**(1): Spooky is the main antagonist in Pac-World 2**

**(2): Now the 'be prepared' word... doesn't that remind you all from _Scar _in the _Lion King_? XD**

**(3): Finally... Erwin is the main antagonist in Pac-World 3**

**How would Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde react to this? Don't know... but we'll know soon!**

**Also... should this be a crossover between Pac-man and Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures? Or it should just stay in the Pac-man and the Ghostly adventures section?**

**OH YESH. VITAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I might need ****OCs****... please lend me some of yours if you want to! :3**

**Here's the info I need to know.**

**Name: (First, last, medium [If you got a medium name].)**

**Appearance: (Specifically.)**

**Personality: (Same from above.)**

**Occupation: (Are they a news reporter, a student, a ghostly minion? What are they? It could be anything!)**

**Role: (For my story, are they gonna do a major role, medium role, minor role, random role, or any other role you refer to choose?)**

**Purpose: (What do they want to do? Help someone, fight against someone, assasinate someone, steal something, warn someone, pair up with someone, randomize someone, etc?)**

**Okie dokie! That's all I need!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. An Infrequent Day

**Golden Guest: Because of all of you reviewers, me updated another chappie! And that's also because of your wonderful, noteworthy OCs! :3**

**Princess Pom Pom****- Oh, your OC was easy to put in! He's in here! (I thought of him of a rapper or something when you described him...) :3 And yep! I've posted a chapter right now!**

**BetrayusLover1****- Your OC is here too, don't worry! But right now she ain't too feisty, however, Amanda will be soon! :)**

**GhostLink2001****- OC in as well (yours is the most interesting)! Just not described or introduced to anyone yet, she's a mystery for now. 'w'**

**roseverdict****- Whew! Yours was kinda difficult, but that's because she has a REALLY. VITAL. ROLE. SERIOUSLY. But I won't tell, its a secret. ;D And that's because of how colorful Kinky is! (OMG, I've done a pun!)**

**1234****- I've just posted it right now! Please enjoy! :3 Also, if you think Apex needs a wife, who should it be? (It shall also take time when Apex actually falls for this so-called wife.) Another canon character, or an OC of yours? Guests can lend in OCs too!**

**Ralphadelia the Adventuress****- Thanks for the compliment! :) Your stories are also so splendid and superb! (Me had readed them before, and I've LOVED it.) And if you have an OC, you can lend one into this story! c:**

**And uh... checked some info in Pac-Man wiki, and I've got even more great ideas to put in! The bigger the adventure, the better! :D**

**Oh yesh... WARNING. The novella has sorrow over poor Clyde and some gore, but it ish epic too. It's also somewhat longer than the one before.**

**Okie dokie, on to the story!**

**O/o/O/o/O**

**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ghostly Power of Four**

**An Infrequent Day**

**O/o/O**

_**Forest**_

_**Past Time**_

_The Past Clyde ran as fast as he can; his eyes were full of terror, for he could hear those mutated ghost monsters right on his trail. But while swiftly hovering away from them, he tightly grasped a piece of fruit, like if it was his only hope. And that's because this was no ordinary fruit..._

_Its a __**Golden Fruit**__, specifically, its the __**Golden Cherry**__ (1)._

_Past Clyde stopped in his tracks; an ominous force field have suddenly materialize in front of him. He squeaked in consternation, and he turned around to see those repulsive monsters creeping up on him, ready to pounce on him like pray._

_But then a voice boomed across the area all of a sudden._

_"Stop."_

_The monsters snarled at Past Clyde, but they obeyed the voice and remained still. The Past Clyde tensed in dismay; he looked up to see a green, bald, human-looking alien, who's wearing a red cloak and a mask obscuring his mouth._

_The alien's eyes mockingly leered at him. "Well, hello Clyde. I've never thought you've made it this far..." His last words spooked Past Clyde. "... __**alive **__despite it's your __**afterlife**__..."_

_Past Clyde cowered away, but kept on clutching on the Golden Cherry with his trembling hands. "__**Mezmeron **__(2)..." he stuttered fearfully. "W-Why do you w-want the fruit so badly? In fact..." he hesitated for a long moment, but spoke his words. "Why haven't you just __**eliminated **__me yet...?"_

_He recoiled even more when Mezmeron cackled at him._

_"You think I've wanted the fruit all along?" he kept on cackling. "Ahahahaha! If I did, it would've been gone by now! That Golden Fruit was never that powerful to save Pac-Land; its only purpose was to seal __**him**__ away! It was never that mighty at __**all**__!"_

_But Past Clyde didn't believed in him. "No... no, you're lying!"_

_"Oh?" Mezmeron raised an eyebrow. "Doubting over yourself? My, you're even more clueless than I thought!"_

_He perked up. "W-What do you mean?"_

_"Don't you get what I'm elucidating?" Mezmeron derided, and then... he pointed at him. "You have that __**power**__. That immense power is within you, and its also the reason why the Golden Fruits lured you and your friends into grabbing them. It's the reason how the Golden Fruits got __**their**__ power. Its the reason why we want to capture you, instead of eliminating. We all want __**you **__and your __**friends**__."_

_Past Clyde just stood there with a gobsmacked counterance. He can't believe it... everything he have just heard! Its too shocking for him..._

_"Now then..." Mezmeron went on with a creepy grin. "Let's see how powerful you really are..." He now pointed straight at him, his gesture fierce. "My monsters! ATTACK!"_

_Past Clyde's eyes widened in fear; one of the monsters just pounced on him, taking out his breath. He tried to shove the beast off, but its weight was too heavy. The other monsters encircled around him; one of them bited his free arm, and it was spurting out ghostly blood._

_He wailed in pain; his other arm holding the Golden Cherry. If he was that poweful as Mezmeron speaks, then now wasn't the time. Another monster clawed his belly; bringing out another burst of agony on his soul. He kept on wailing, the pain was overwhelming him. But what he didn't notice though, is that he was glowing brightly in a pale orange color._

_The monsters yelped in surprize and in pain; the light emerging from Past Clyde was hurting them, somehow. They retreated, the light was growing speedily._

_Mezmeron's eyes narrowed. "Looks like I was wrong about the Golden Fruit after all..."_

_The Golden Cherry was enfulfed by Past Clyde's glow, for it was the reason to summon one of his many abilities. In a heartbeat, a luminous ring of orange light was emanated from Past Clyde and the Golden Cherry, spreading out into thousands of miles._

_Then suddenly, the orange light intensely radiated across anything near Past Clyde and the fruit._

_"Aaaaah!" Mezmeron covered his eyes, the light was far too blinding to see._

_And at that moment, the light swiftly disappeared; followed by Past Clyde's wailing and the Golden Cherry. Mezmeron released his hands and opened his eyes, astounded for Past Clyde was gone._

_"Rrrrr... he is truly __**gone**__..." he snarled in distaste, taking one last look at the large patch of grass where Past Clyde stood in, then left in rage._

_For what he didn't know though... a sapling sprouted out of the ground, lighted by the sun's rays; even though the sun is sealed by the dark clouds..._

_**The Golden Fruit's Reincarnation, Part 2**_

**O/o/O**

**Pacopolis**

**Pac-Park**

**10:45am**

"Hey Cyli! Here, catch!"

It was a typical day in Pacopolis. Its one of those days when no invasion is involved. The one who'd spoked was a red oval-shaped Pac-Person with blue hair; His name is _**Spiral**_.

He and two others were playing soccer in their hoverboards, so when you put it that way... its sounds like Hover Soccer to me. Spiral passed the ball to a young pink Pac-Person with glasses and two pigtails; Her name is _**Cylindria**_.

... Or Cyli, that's her nickname.

"Got it!" She balanced the ball for a few seconds, then kicked it with the tip of her hoverboard to another Pac-Person.

"You got this Pac!" she called out.

The one Cylindra was notifying is the one and only _yellow one_. He is the hero of Pacopolis, the ghost-eater, and the one who loves to eat food...

He is _**Pac-Man**_! Pacopolis' greatest Hero!

On the other hand, his real name is Pacster, or Pac for a nickname.

Pacster catched the ball flawlessly, and then he kicked it right at the goal. *Boom!* He made a goal.

"Oh, yeah!" He hovered towards Spiral, grinning. "You owe me your chocolate bar."

"Aw man..." Spiral took out a delicious, sweet-looking chocolate bar, and offered it to Pac-Man. He ate it right away, of course, with a smile.

"Mmmm... creamy," he mumbled in delight.

Cylindria stared up at the sky. "You know... its been really peaceful these days. Not a single invasion in sight."

Pac-Man looked at her and nodded. "You're right, Cyli. I wonder what the Ghost Gang are doing..."

"Or Betrayus," Spiral added. They both agreed with him, curious of which scheme would Betrayus do next.

But Cylindria shrugged. "Let's not think about that... besides..." She smiled widely. "My older brother is coming today!"

Spiral and Pacster were surprized.

"Really? Why haven't you told us before?" asked Spiral with a flabbergasted mien.

"And make you worry about it, Spiral?" Cylindria teased. "Plus, you know who he is when you see him. He looks like a rapper... or a hoodlum, but he's really nice as long as you don't hurt me. Really..." She facepalms herself. "He's _that_ over-protective of me."

Spiral blinked. "Um... okay then."

Pac-Man, however, was eager to meet him. "Let's meet him now!"

"He'll be here very soon!" Cylindria informed, thrilled as well. "In fact, lets go to Pac Donalds (3)! He'll be there!"

Pac-Man's expression was full bliss. "OH YEAH! FOOD!" Cylindria and Spiral chuckled by his usual happy tone when food is involved. Then they hovered away to there, but what they didn't know though...

A girl wearing a black cloak was eerily watching them, lurking behind the trees.

**O/o/O**

**Pac Donalds**

**11:00am**

"Peppar!"

"Cyli!"

Cylindria embraced a sable-colored Pac-boy with pale russet eyes, who's wearing black braids, black fingerless gloves, his left hand has gold rings on his pinky and ring finger, wears a gold chain around his neck, has a green bandana around his head, wears a pale, light blue leather jacket, and has bramble-sharp claws.

As Cylindria released the hug, she introduced him to Pac and Spiral.

"This is my brother, _**Butcher**_," she apprised joyfully. "Brother, these are my two best friends, Pacster and Spiral."

Butcher raised a hand with a cool expression. "'Sup."

"Hi!" Pac-Man raised his hand to greet him back.

"Hey," Spiral quoth calmly.

"They're both really nice to me, they're not like Skeebo," she went on. "So please don't worry about me! I had a lot of awesome adventures because of them."

"Naw." Butcher ruffled her sister's hair. "No way I'm letting you out of my sight! But I understand, Cyli. These peeps are cool."

"Good," Cylindria sighed in relief. "Now let's get ourselves some burgers!"

"YEAH!" The boys cheered, then they went to the burger line.

On the other hand, the cloaked girl was nearby again; looking like any ordinary stranger, sitting on a table while slurping her drink.

**O/o/O**

**The Netherworld**

**Betrayus' Castle**

**11:00am (same time as before)**

Betrayus was laying on the couch, eating his slugs while watching TV, and he was bored. Thinking and speculating of a scheme ain't easy, you know?

_Do I make Pac-Man full again?_ he mused, but shook his head. _No, that plan failed._

_... Must I try to get the Repository again too? _he wondered, but frowned. _Nope. That didn't worked well too. And I don't WANT to see that fraudulent ghoul ever AGAIN._

_And getting help from others? _he thought in resentment. _NEVER! Specter was no good! That witch is just... ugh... freaky. And Apex betrayed me for his own desires!_

Betrayus groaned crossly, his hands firing up... literally. "WHY _CAN'T_ I HAVE SUCH TRUSTWORTHY ALLIES!?"

However, his flamed-arms fumed away... He does have trustworthy minions in his side. Heck, even Buttler and Dr. Buttocks are considered close allies!

But the one he trusts the most are the Ghost Gang; Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde. They never let him down...

Just like he didn't decline to take care of them.

Believe it or not, Betrayus actually took care of the four (4), and it was hard... but worth the wait.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Lord Betrayus, someone wants to see you."

He turned and glared at a purple ghost with white hair and mustache and a butt-shaped forehead.

"Well, Buttler? Let this person in!"

Buttler bowed. "Yes, Lord Betrayus." He hovered away, and seconds later, he came back with a pink ghost with purple hair covering a part of her right eye. She also has a sword by her side, making Betrayus wonder worriedly about it.

The pink ghost bowed to him. "So you must be Lord Betrayus. Hello, I'm _**Amanda Torez**_, but you may call me Amanda," she greeted courteously.

_... Well this girl is well-mannered than __**some**__ people! _"Yes, I'm Lord Betrayus, Leader of the Netherworld!" he asserted, then gave her a look. "Now then, why did you came here for?"

Amanda gazed at him with her fiery eyes. "... I want to serve you. I want to be your ghost servent."

Something about that stare shivered Betrayus' ectoplasmic spine. Surely, no one would come out of nowhere and ask to serve you, right? This ghost just doesn't want to be a servant; she wants something and Betrayus knows it.

... Or maybe she doesn't have a home.

Maybe he's just exaggerating, that's all.

"Alright then..." He made a pondering gesture for a moment, then admits her request. "Yes, you can be my new servent."

Her exultant smile washed away all of Betrayus' apprehension. "Oh, thank you, thank you Lord Betrayus! I won't let you down!" promised Amanda, her spirit blazing with positiveness.

_Looks like I have another ghost to trust in. _He smiled in thought, watching as Amanda followed all of Buttler's intructions about Lord Betrayus' rules. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar red ghost's voice calling out to him.

"Lord Betrayus! Who is she with the purple hair?"

He turned to look at the Ghost Gang, and the one who spoke is a bright red ghost, the one with the loudest personality and the leader of the group, named _**Blinky**_.

"Yeah, Betrayus!" another ghost restated. "Did she caused any trouble?"

The other ghost is a blue ghost and somewhat has a laid-back/goofy demeanor, named _**Inky**_.

... He is also the most intelligent, but it could be irritating sometimes when you need his advice.

"Oh, no!" Betrayus shook his hands. "She came here to serve me, that's all."

Amanda floated besides Betrayus, giving the Ghost Gang a strange look. "... Who are they, my Lord?" she asked.

Betrayus glanced at her. "This is the Ghost Gang, my most loyal ghosts in all of the Netherworld!" He exchanged an introducing gesture to Amanda. "Ghost Gang, this is Amanda Torez; my newest ghost servant."

But Amanda just kept staring at the four ghosts, her ghostly fiery eyes perturbing them. She then gave them a brisk nod. "Hello."

A pink girly ghost, named _**Pinky**_, was the first to greet her back. "Hi, I'm Pinky! Its great to finally meet another girl!"

The other ghosts greeted their "Hello(s)." and "Hi(s)!" to her next, also introducing themselves.

"And I'm _**Clyde**_! Nice to meet you," spoke a big orange ghost, who's timid but has a kind heart. At times, he's a bit intellectual, but he's mostly silly.

"Ah! Then I thank for your welcoming," Amanda beamed. "I hope I could be some of use to you and your Lord."

"Oh, no worries! You're doing great already!" emboldened Pinky with a smile. "I know you would be a big help for all of us!"

Amanda's smile widened. "I'll do my best!"

But suddenly, a siren beeped, booming around the Castle.

"The TV!" Betrayus jolted to the couch, taking the remote control, and turned to the Pac-News in Pacopolis. And no one has expected what they're about to see...

Pacopolis was on fire, pointy-headed robot machines flew around the sky, aliens were everywhere on the streets, Pac-People were screaming and scrambling around the place, and one of the robots had two beings on top. One was exasperatingly familiar to Betrayus, but the other one was new to everyone.

"APEX!" the ghost lord snarled threateningly at the TV.

The Ghost Gang, on the other hand, exchanged worried glances.

"Pac'ums!" Pinky whispered in concern. "We've got to help him!"

The others agreed, so they hovered away from Betrayus' throne to Pacopolis. But just behind a lone rock, popped out a pulsing rainbow ghost (red-top, purple-bottom), emitting out a pink spectrum glow.

Her green eyes with black and white flecks gleamed. "I found you..."

But as she was going to follow them, the rainbow ghost was distracted by the TV commertial; which was talking about pie.

"Mmmm...pie." Her mouth watered at the sight, that she already forgot about everything before!

... Poor ghost.

**O/o/O**

**Pacopolis**

**Pac Donalds**

**11:45am**

Pacster and the others gazed at the horrific sight in fear. All of this had happened so fast, too fast for everyone to notice. The people around them were panicking, pacing around to safety but was ambushed by aliens. Others just screech in terror, tripping or bumping into something as a result.

"I've got to stop this!" Pac-man growled in determination, but a voice came by behind them.

"Let us come with you, Pac!"

The four turned around to see the Ghost Gang, however, Butcher exclaimed in shock and anger.

He released one of his arms in front of Cylidria, trying to protect her. "Don't you dare try to attack, or I'll slaughter you!"

But Pacster went in between the two. "No Butcher! Don't hurt them!" He let his arms out, ordering him to don't come any closer. "They're our friends!"

Bucher's eyes widened from the revelation. "WHAT? Is that true, Cyli?"

Cylindria nodded. "Surprizing at it sounds, but yes, they're our friends!" she answered earnestly.

Nonetheless, Blinky hovered towards Pac-Man. "Apex is back, Pac!" he informed anxiously.

He and his friends exchanged dreadful, flabbergasted glances. He came back to rule Pac-World again!

However, Blinky looked even more uneasy. "And there's this other being with him..." he started to elucidate. "We've never seen him before..."

Inky injertected to help with the complex explanation. "He's a big-headed alien! With gray skin like Apex and creepy yellow eyes!"

"I think he's helping Apex..." Clyde murmured agitatedly. "He was also looking for a yellow one, and you're the _only_ yellow one left..."

Pacster looked down on the floor. _If he's trying to look for me, then he WILL! _he seethed in his mind. Pac-Man took out a familiar pack filled with Power Berries; he ate one of them and transformed into **Fire Pac-Man**!

But as Fire Pac-Man was about to leave, his friends stopped him.

"Hey, wait for us!" Spiral took out his hoverboard and stood on it.

Cylindra did the same. "We're coming with you, Pac!"

Butcher, however, stopped Cylindria by grasping her hoverboard as she was about to go.

"Hey-!" Cylindra yelped in surprize, then leered at her brother. "Let it go... NOW."

"No way, Cyli!" Butcher boomed in anxiety. "This is dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Cylindria rolled her eyes. "And I thought you trusted me that I could take care of myself..." she pouted.

His brother's expression dampened. "Well... why won't I come with you then?" he decided. "Then we can go."

Her sister huffed. "... Fine then, get in." She and Butcher were both in Cylindria's hoverboard; then they dashed to the chaos of Pacopolis.

Only the Ghost Gang were still standing there, in Pac Donalds.

"Let's follow them! Packie could get hurt from that newbie!" Pinky fretted.

"And then Pac-Man would become lemonade, that's for sure," Inky wisecracked amusingly.

Pinky slapped him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she bellowed, her voice trembling. "Do you even care about him? He's our friend!"

She hovered away to follow Pac-Man, fuming in hostility. Blinky stared at Inky in sympathy, but mostly in disappointment.

"I hope you were joking about that, Inky..." He floated away with Pinky.

"I was!" Inky rubbed his face. "That really hurt..." He followed the other two ghosts.

Clyde was about to follow his friends, but was paused by a spiritual light, lighting horizontally like a flashlight. "Whoa..." he breathed in awe, touching the soothing glow. He turned to look; it came from the woods in Pac-Park.

Already forgetting his three friends, like if it hypnotized him, he ambled to the light.

**O/o/O**

"Are you sure he's here?"

"He's bound to show up soon."

While Apex's robot was demolishing everything in its way, he and Erwin were discussing where Pac-Man is. Well, Erwin started it.

"Hm... you could be right Apex," Erwin admitted. "He must be old for all I know! He could be roaming anywhere right now with a cane or something."

_And wait till you find out that he's actually young and maybe not the Pac-Man you're looking for._ Apex sneered to himself in his mind. He's enjoying this moment; Erwin doesn't know _everything_ and Betrayus is totally clueless about the Ghost Gang's importance! All was going well into his secretive plot...

"FOUND YOU!"

Oh, look, the party has arrived. Fire Pac glowered at the two irefully, so as Spiral, Cylidria, and Butch. Apex looked around, he knows that the Ghost Gang hangs out with him (5). And he was correct, Blinky, Inky, and Pinky were hiding behind a small building, unable to notice that Apex was creepily staring at them.

_Wait. Where's the orange ghost? _he mused in bewilderment, but then noticed the faint light beyond the woods of Pac-Park, which suddenly evanesced.

_Ah. _He gloated in delight. _**She **__must've captured him by now. A mission accomplished for me._

"Hello, Pac-Man," Apex greeted brusquely, changing back to him and his friends. "Fancy meeting you here."

Erwin, however, was dumbfounded of Pac-Man's appearance. "Are you sure this is him?" he muttered skeptically, loud enough for Apex to hear.

He nodded. "Definitely. Let's say this is his grandson or something."

"Ooooh... Now that makes sense," Erwin avowed with a vengeance mien.

He now looked scornfully at Pac-Man. "I believe you don't know me, but I know you very well, Pac-Man." Erwin smirked. "I even know all about your _grandfather_."

Pac-Man gaped at him. "W-What? But how!?" he exclaimed in confusing surprize. "If you do know about my _grandfather_, you have to be old as well! About in your 60s!"

"Well, I'm not that old right now! You see..." Erwin began explaining. "Your father and I are foes to one another. I wanted to syphon the Spectral Realm; he wanted to stop me from doing it. If it wasn't for that tricky ghost named _**Orson **_(6), I would've ruled all of Pac-World right now!"

"Wow!" Pac-Man marveled. "He must have some really great adventures in his life..."

"Your grandpa sounds like an awesome man to be with, Pac!" beamed Spiral, Cylindria and Butcher concuring with him.

"Silence!" Erwin hissed in irritation. "Interrupting my story will you... Now then," he continued on. "As Pac-Man was destroying my syphons and was guided by Orson, he bumped into two other ghosts that I really needed. Their names were Pinky and Blinky."

As Erwin kept rambling, Pac-Man was astounded. _**Pinky **__and __**Blinky **__were there? Were __**Inky**__ and __**Clyde**__ there too? That's impossible! They should be old by now!_

He shook his head in disbelief; whatever this alien was saying, its inconceivable.

"... And finally, when Pac-Man destroyed my final syphon, I was sucked into the Spectral Portal. Never to be seen again," but Erwin cackled maliciously. "But now I'm _back_! And you grandfather ain't here to stop me!"

Pac-Man clenched his teeth. "Maybe not, but _I _will!"

Erwin only sneered at him. "You don't know anyting about me, and I got Apex to tell me all about _you_! ... And you think you can _beat_ me?"

Pacster kept on glowering at him, but was uncertain about the fight. Erwin is right, but he couldn't give up now! This was his home! His friends need him! Everyone needs his help!

"Pac...?" Cylindria croaked in dismay, the others encouraging.

Fire Pac's flames had grown to twice its size, scorching and flickering around each other. His eyes were fired up with utter willpower, and in his hands it emerged a pair of sizzling fireballs. Pac was ready. Ready to fight, once and for all.

"... I _believe_ I could defeat you!" he shrieked with bravery. "You'll never rule Pacopolis!"

Apex uninterestly stared at Fire Pac, like if it wasn't worth his time. However, Erwin was eager to fight back. "Okay then!" he jeered as Apex's robot was set and ready to brawl.

Pac-Man screamed as he dashed towards the robot; readying a poweful fireball in his hands, doing the Kamehameha (7) gesture. The robot raised one of its arms, and in its hands emerged a white, strong beam. In a heartbeat, everything was still...

Then suddenly, all of Pacopolis shuddered as if fearing of something vast and poweful that's about to come. And as if all of nature sensed it coming, a colossal portal appeared at the sky; swathing it all with its million, luminous particles.

Therefore, the portal faded within a blink of an eye.

Everyone in Pacopolis stayed still, wide-eyed of what they saw.

Erwin and Apex were also shocked; noticing what it was.

_The Spectal Realm! _they both marveled within their minds.

Pacster and his friends stood there motionless, gazing up in awe. But suddenly, all of the silence was disrupted by a thunderous storm coming its way. It was really abnormal, however, this storm looks like if it appeared out of nowhere and purposely flew its way to Pacopolis. Even its aspect looked atypical; more of a purplish black cloud than the usual gray color.

And the echoing sound it was making... sounded more like a roar of a massive monster.

_"RRRRRRRRRR... We're are free... The four aren't together anymore... Everyone is doomed..."_

Its roaring altered into a guffaw, and even more frightening, it sounded like a whole _group_ was guffawing... not one.

_"EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"GRAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"KEKEKEKEKEKEH!"_

The voices united as one once more, boasting in triumph.

"WE ARE FREE, AT LAST! AND WE SHALL RULE THIS WORLD FOR _ETERNITY_!"

The winds whooshed harder than any hurricane, the rain suddenly dribbled down like mini cataracts, and the thunder crackled throughout Pacopolis; cackling over them for their amusement. This caused the Pac-People to panic all over again; pacing to their homes or shelter and shrieking in total distress.

Fire Pac-Man's flames burned out from the rain; causing him to turn back into Pac-Man's normal form. His friends gawked up in horror, realizing that the pandemonium have just started.

"... Well this is an _infrequent day_!" Spiral hollered in fatigue.

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: I'm done! :D **

**Now here's some info/facts!**

**(1): In Pac-Man World 2, the Golden Cherry was taken hostage by Clyde with his Killer Frog. ... Which is him holding it right now in the novella.**

**(2): Mezmeron is the Leader of the Ghost Monsters in the Pac-Man animated series. (By that, I mean the old tv show.) XP**

**(3): You know that burger place in Pacopolis? I don't know what's it called (doesn't say in the Wiki...), so I called it Pac Donalds for three reasons! One, its a burger place. Two, its Pac-World for goodness sake! There's puns everywhere in the show! Three, it rhymes with **_**Mac **_**Donalds! GENIUS! :D**

**(4): In the very past (this is my opinion, it ain't real), Betrayus took care of the four when he was still alive. He saw that the four were special, so he didn't deny to take care of them. Even if the other Pac-Landers hated the idea of four ghosts roaming around the place.**

**(5): At one time (don't know if this is true or not), Apex noticed that the Ghost Gang were fairly near to Pac and his friends. He realized that they might be ghost friends of Pac-Man; giving him a large vital piece of info that could ruin the Ghost Gang's life.**

**(6): Orson first appeared in Pac-Man World, okay? But I'm using him in Pac-Man World 3, for that he helped the old Pac-Man in his adventrues. He's the guy who built and then rebuilt Toc-Man. And he's regarded as a super genius.**

**(7): Come on... at least one of you has to know where this came from. DBZ, anyone? ;)**

**Well, I hope you all have enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	3. A Surreptitious Secret

**Golden Guest: Me wanted to do another chappie; I've never thought that this could get so popular! :O**

**I'm usually a Kirby writer, so I was new on the Pac-Man thing.**

**Despite of that, I'm pleased that you all like it! I just have to do another chapter because you all seem thrilled of it!**

**Now, please enjoy the entertainment of reading this new chapter.**

**And to ****Ralphedia the Adventuress****, your OC is in! But she won't be in here till the next chapter, okay?**

**I was also was going to write even more into this chapter but... it was far too long, so I've divided it by two more chapters!**

**And WARNING... the novella also had sadness over poor Inky and gore (that I think is worst than the others), but it ish also epic at the end. This is also long too.**

**O/o/O/o/O**

**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Power of Four**

**A Surreptitious Secret**

**O/o/O**

_**Tree Tops**_

_**Past Time**_

_The Past Inky panted heavily; he was on top of the biggest tree of the whole Tree Tops, even if it was horizontally sliced by a huge saw of some kind. On the other hand, he firmly gripped on another Golden Fruit, which was the __**Golden Strawberry **__(1)._

_**This is the highest I could go... would they find me soon? **__he mused fearfully in his thoughts, but everywhere around him was ominously quiet..._

_Despite of his worries, he looked around with a small grin. __**Heh... I remember when I fought Pac-Man here with my Blade o-Matic. **__He sighed in contentment. __**Those days were really fun, although Pac-Man have always defeated us.**_

_Suddenly, he heard a cluster of *slashing* sounds enclosing him. The sounds were emerging from the trees, and they were getting closer..._

_"OH NO!" Past Inky shrieked in dismay, gripping the Golden Strawberry even harder. In a heartbeat, a saw emerged out of nowhere, but Inky narrowly dodged it. He wailed in total horror; if that saw came from the trees, then there must be thousands of them surrounding him. _

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Past Inky froze in terror. He looked up to see dark, purplish particles coming from everywhere; then they all pressured together to materialize into an evil witch with long red hair, blue pale skin, and is wearing a purple cloak. She also has a white streak going through her hair from the center of her forehead to all the way back of her head._

_"T-The __**Ghost Witch of Netor **__(2)..." stammered Past Inky anxiously. "Why.. why have you followed me all the way to here?" His expression darkened. "Better yet, why haven't you __**slaughtered **__me just now? I'm completely trapped you know..."_

_She thinly smiled at him. "Oh, you know why I have followed you here... and haven't slaughtered you yet..."_

_He reluctantly nodded. "I know what you want..." He gripped in the hardest way to the Golden Strawberry, unwillingly to ease his sore arms and hands. "You want the Golden Strawberry, which I have it right here!"_

_But to Past Inky's surprize, the Ghost Witch of Netor scowled at him._

_"NO! You're very wrong!" she upbraided, causing Inky to whimper forlornly. "The Golden Strawberry is nothing but a worthless piece of fruit! How could you overlook your significance!?"_

_Past Inky now looked awfully perplexed. "What do you mean? What significance?"_

_"You poor thing... so confused over yourself..." the Ghost Witch of Netor scoffed with sarcastic sympathy. "The power that the Golden Strawberry has didn't came by its own. That's because..." She pointed at him with her long fingernails. "You are that source of __**Power**__. You unknowingly lend that Power to this Golden Fruit you're holding, and that fruit called you in need. You didn't just inadvertently played around with it at first! __**You **__and your __**Ghost Gang**__ have offered power to them! This is truly why I haven't slaughtered you yet..."_

_Past Inky quivered in dreadful awe, but he was skeptical of his importance._

_The Ghost Witch of Netor noticed his ambiguity. "Uncertain of your power, Inky? Well then..." she smirked maliciously. "I'll prove it to you!"_

_She clicked her fingers, and then a struck of lightning striked Past Inky intentionally. He screamed in shock, realizing that the lightning paralyzed him._

_"W-What are you doing to me!?" he cried in fright, unable to move his body._

_She cackled in a deep voice. "Muahahaha..." Her eyes glared daggers at Past Inky, but in pleasure. "Think of it as your castigation over your wrong answer! Now you must suffer the consequences (3)!"_

_Past Inky eyes' widened in panic; he knows what would happen next..._

_*Slash!*_

_He yowled in pain; a saw slitted his back, creating a gash that bleeds ghost blood. The Ghost Witch of Netor cackled even more, her voice rising its volume as she summoned even more saws into the poor blue ghost..._

_After the horrendous torture the Witch has done to him, Past Inky was nothing more than a lacerated ghost swathed with tons of ectoplasmic blood. Surprizingly, he was alive, but just __**barely**__. He emitted bizarre sounds from his mouth, but they were not recognized as words._

_The Ghost Witch of Netor grinned cruelly at him. "Tough one, are you? Your power has endured your wounds well-!"_

_Her words were interrupted by a deep blue glow coming from Past Inky. This growing light caused the saws to dissolve into tiny particles, then to zilch._

_She adversely noticed how the light was emitted. "Now I have overlooked to the Golden Fruit..."_

_The Golden Strawberry was engulfed by Past Inky's glow, since it was the one who triggered his aptitude. In a few seconds, a radiant ring of blue light was emanated from Past Inky and the Golden Strawberry, extending out to far places._

_Then suddenly, the blue light gleamed at its highest point, swathing its glow anywhere near them._

_"Keeeeeee!" The Ghost Witch of Netor looked away, the light was far too blinding to see._

_And at that time, the light instantly vanished; followed by Past Inky's very being and the Golden Strawberry. As Ghost Witch of Netor looked back, she definitely noticed that Past Inky was missing._

_"Rrrrraaaaah!" she exclaimed in aversion, admitting that Past Inky was never to be found. She didn't even took one last look to be sure; she just went away with a grimace._

_The Witch wished she had though, as a sapling have suddenly sprouted where Past Inky had been. It was lighted by some source of light, emerging from nowhere..._

_**The Golden Fruits' Reincarnation, Part 3**_

**O/o/O**

**Pacopolis High School (or PHS)**

**Pacster's Room**

**12:00pm**

"Gosh! I'm soaked!"

Pac and his friends were in Pacster's Room, drying themselves up with their towels. And about outside... its like a gigantic hurricane out there! The winds are like gales, the rain are like deluges, and the lightning are like the rays of a thunder god (4).

Pacster and Spiral were drying themselves up. Butcher, however, is drying Cylindria up instead of himself; even though Cylindria was grumbling to herself. She must've given up of protesting to her brother's assistance.

Pacster and Spiral looked out of the window, amazed and alarmed to see how strong the storm is.

"Look over there!" Spiral pointed out, verbally and in a gesticulation. "That street is completely flooded!"

Spiral was right, the street downtown of Pacopolis now looks more like a river than a street. Pac-Man was worried. _If __**that**__ happened in just several minutes, all of Pacopolis would be drowned over an hour!_

He looked up in dreaded wonder. _Where did this storm came from? This ain't no ordinary storm..._

But Pacster was definitely pondering over their words... especially its first sentence.

_"RRRRRRRRRR... We're are free... The four aren't together anymore... Everyone is doomed..."_

_What do they mean? 'The four aren't together anymore'? _he mused. _Does it mean that __**four beings **__have sealed this storm away, somehow? But since one is absent from the other three, the storm is now free from its prison?_

Pac-Man contemplated deeper. _Are they magical objects? Or living people? What powers do they possess to seal this storm away? Are they really that powerful? Oh... so much questions to be answered! _He sighed to himself, despairingly, Pac might never find it out soon.

On the other hand, his thoughts were shattered by a familiar pink ghost's wail.

"PAC'UMS! OH, PAC'UMS! PLEASE HELP US!"

The three remaining ghosts emerged from the floor, and they all have such awful, appalling expressions. This caused Pac-Man and the others to be worried of the Ghost Gang's abnormal mien.

Pacster sauntered warily to them, almost disconcerted for that Pinky was wailing up tears. Inky and Blinky, however, must've held it back. And Clyde... wait...

_Where is Clyde?_

"My lemon love!" Pinky wailed once more, suddenly hugging Pac-Man. "Clyde's _missing_! He's _gone_!"

Cylindria rushed beside the two, dreadfully shocked and oddly... already dried. "_What_? But how? That can't be!"

Blinky floated towards the disconsolate Pinky, who was embraced by Pacster, and started to stroke her back. Inky, on the other hand, went to Cylindria with a downcast counterance.

"We don't know how he vanished..." Inky lamented quietly. "Clyde was with us when you guys left to fight Apex and the other villain. And when we went to follow you guys... that's when Clyde disappeared; he wasn't behind us anymore." Inky looked even more miserable; he covered his eyes with his hands. "We didn't even bother to see if he _was _behind us! He must be forlorned out there in the harsh rain, or even _worse_... he could be hurt for all we know! We _abandoned_ him! Its our _fault_!"

Pinky wailed even louder, and Blinky gripped his hands while also looking downcast. Cylindria patted Inky's shoulder (if he has one).

"Don't worry... we'll find him," consoled Cylindria as she gave Butcher a look. Her brother nodded, but for what? No one seemed to notice the peculiar behavior coming from the two, however. And Pacster was pondering once again.

_Clyde's gone... _Suddenly, Pac-Man's eyes widened. _Wait a second... could it be? _He shook his head in disbelief. _No! They can't be the __**four**__ that the storm was indicating! If they were, the Ghost Gang would never do such a mistake! And Betrayus would use them to obliterate Pac-World already! It's just a coincidence..._

But deep in his soul, Pac believed that they _were _the four, yet he doesn't admit it. He knows that the Ghost Gang are not powerful... are they? Pacster has been friends with them for a good while to know them by heart!

Despite of all of the unhappy occurances before, Pacster's mind was disturbed yet again by a raucous scream.

_"HELP ME!"_

Spiral realized it first that the scream came from outside, and as he went to the window to check, he gasped.

"There's a Pac-boy outside of the rain! And an inundation is going after him! He might drown if he can't get to safety!"

The rest of the group rushed to see the scene, and Spiral was right, a green Pac-boy with glowing yellow eyes was scurrying around the long pathway around the Pacopolis High School. A huge flood was on his tracks though, and it's catching up to him.

_"ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"_ he screeched fearfully. He suddenly started to stagger... and then dropped down to the ground, exhausted.

"Oh, no!" Pinky cried out dismally, hugging Pacster tightly. Then all of a sudden, Butcher swiftly climbed on the window and jumped down in such a long elevation.

Everyone but Cylindria gasped in shock, staring down to see if Butcher's okay. Surprizingly, Butcher stepped on the ground with ease, as if he just jumped down a feet or so. He then jolted towards the fallen Pac-boy, checking if he's okay...

"Please help me..." the Pac-boy wheezed deeply, his glowing yellow eyes gazing at Butcher with difficulty. Butcher gave him a look of pity, seeing how much this boy has suffered to get to safety. The flood was getting closer by the second, threatening the two to get away or die.

Butcher stood in front of the poor green Pac-boy, glaring at the flood fiercely with his russet eyes. Ensuingly, he raised one of his hands, thus causing the flood to a standstill across time. Everyone at the window gaped at the sight in amazement, but Cylindria looked worried.

At first, Butcher effortlessly hold the enormous torrent, but then his hands started to quiver. His eyes widened as a low, malevolent voice whispered in his ears, as if it was behind him.

_"You're one of __**them**__ are you...? Oh, you're such a birdbrain..." _it gibed. _"You and __**them**__ think you're so powerful, are you? Unfortunately, you're __**dead**__ wrong. Let's see if __**they **__change their minds when we eliminate you by your __**own**__**strength**__..."_

Butcher suddenly felt weak, so weak that he kneeled and his hands were now trembling instead of quivering. Everyone was now bewildered of this sudden action; worried if Butcher was failing to cease the flood.

"Oh, no! Butcher!" Cylindria fretted, gazing at the remaining Ghost Gang with her pleading pink eyes. "You must save him!"

"_Us_?" Inky echoed in astoundment. "Why us? If he's your brother with water controlling powers, why won't _you _go and help him? Surely, you have water powers too, right?"

"That's not the point!" she barked hotly, her pink eyes fierce. "Do you want them to be gone like _Clyde_? Is this how you call yourselves _friends_? No wonder Clyde went away!"

The three ghosts winced by her hurtful insult, looking even more disconsolate than before; it was also mixed with some other feeling. Cylindria, however, was tactless of her actions. Pac-Man was taken aback of her uncommon behavior, on the other hand.

"Cylindria..." That's all Pac could utter to her.

Blinky leered at her in hatred, as if she was a foe instead of a friend. "... If that's how you want it, then _fine_!"

Pinky released her embrace from Pac and rushed to her leader, and Inky went beside Blinky, who was alarmed of his infrequent demeanor. Resultantly, the three dashed outside of the brutal storm to save the two Pac-boys. Butcher was now shuddering in utter fatigue, and his arm was threatening them all that it could fall at any second now.

Inky grasped the green Pac-boy's hands, and began to fly away from danger. Blinky and Pinky both took hold of Butcher's arms; then they also mirrored the same thing as Inky did. They all barely escaped as the flood splashed a vast amount of mist; soaking the ghosts and the pac-boys with tiny drops of spray. Even though they were already drenched by the ruthless downpour. The flood rapidly drowned everything below them, and ghosts entered back to Pacster's room, dropping Butcher and the other Pac-boy into the floor.

"Butcher!" Cylindria rushed to her brother and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again!" she reproached vehemently.

"Heh..." Butcher chuckled softly, still shuddering by exhaustion. "And I thought _I_ was the over-protective sibling..."

Spiral and Pac-Man went to check on the green Pac-boy, both concerned.

"Is he okay...?" queried Spiral nervously. Pac-Man shook his head, unsure if the boy is even still alive. On the other hand, the remaining Ghost Gang slowly hovered away from the room into the window.

Pacster immediately noticed this. "Blinky... Inky... Pinky... where are you going?" he asked in concern.

The leader of the Ghost Gang turned around, his expression unfriendly. "Anywhere away from here, lemon-head," Blinky snarled.

Pac-Man's eyes widened. _Only Skeebo called me that!_

Inky's eyes narrowed towards him. "Don't even think of stopping or following us, if you do..." he warned fiercely. "We'll go back to being Betrayus' most loyal servants!"

The Pac-boys gasped in surprize, but Cylindria repressed a growl. "You can't do that!" she protested earnestly. "What would he think if we _told_ him that you've been helping us in the past days?"

Pinky glowered at her intently. "Then we'll leave!" she declared contemptly. "Surely, we all know that _you_ wouldn't care about us!"

Pac-Man gave Pinky a gobsmacked expression, but Cylindria just kept staring at the three. In a flick of a second, the remaining Ghost Gang thought that her eyes glinted with... _ruefulness_? Why is that? Suddenly, they felt a small feeling of friendship and affection emerging from themselves towards Cylindria. She smiled hopefully, her eyes furtively glowing an exotic pink, but... why? And why towards _her_? They sensed it again, but it was coming from Cylindria instead. Their old yet newfound aura of friendliness mingled with Cyli's influential, pink aura of love; this caused Blinky, Pinky, and Inky to feel lighthearted from their crushed mood for Clyde's disappearance.

... But... those things that Cylindria have said...

... Why should _we _forgive _her_?

In truth, we don't have that feeling for _her_!

This is all a _misunderstanding_!

"Whatever you're doing, you've _failed_!" the three exclaimed in unison; the bond Cylindria tried to accomplish was mercilessly torn apart. She gasped in horror, the three's total antipathy has send a blow of emotional pain into her heart. However, Blinky, Pinky, and Inky looked ruthless and furious towards her; their eyes blazing with a spectral glow.

Pinky spitefully smirked at her. "I love it when you're in pain... and you shall get even more pain, if you try to take Packie away from me!"

Inky and Blinky snickered as if it was amusing to see Cyli in pain; Pinky floated with the two ghost boys, and then they flew away from Pacster's room, their sudden cackles echoing throughout the storm.

The Pac-boys stood there, speechless, but Cylindria kneeled down in distress from the awful emotions, covering her face with her hands.

"I never thought I would cause this much pain to them!" she puled contritely. "My _Bliss and Horror Inducement _(5)... I've traumatized them too far! I shouldn't have shown them their worst fears about Clyde!"

Pacster went beside his best friend; he started to fondle her back, but he was also questioning about.. well, everything that Cyli have said! Her peculiar words... was definitely _not _germane from what Cylindria would normally articulate!

"Cyli... what do you mean?" he inquired inquisitively.

Cylindria gave him a knowing look, and Butcher, who's mended enough to walk and talk, went up to the two and replied.

"... I think it's time you know."

"About what?" Spiral queried, puzzled of Butcher's behavior.

Butcher turned to look at him with his glowing russet eyes. "All of you... please sit down, so I can elaborate what I'm about to say," he implored. The three, omitting the unconscious green Pac-boy, obeyed and took their seats in their egg chairs.

Butcher took a seat for himself, and stayed there with a pondering gesture. He then sighed deeply, and gazed intently at the three.

"What I'm about to say... is a secret hidden from you all, especially from you, Pac-Man," he slowly elucidated.

"And this secret... might change your perspective about your _life_..."

**O/o/O**

**Golden Guest: Aw boo! Cliffhangers! :(**

**Oh well, I hope you all like it! I'm doing this slowly and deliberately; me not rushing on this story.**

**And the green Pac-boy with the glowing yellow eyes, I know what you guys are thinking... WHO IS HE?**

**First of all, he's kinda my OC... but in truth, no. If you guys have played a LOT of Pac-Man games or ever check in the wiki, then you might know who he is. And I tell you, it will take a while for you all to find out! ;D**

**Next chapter would have some History of Pac-World and some *coughcoughPacGodscoughcoughbyPomPomcoughcough*.**

**And wait, here's some facts:**

**(1). Ah, the Golden Strawberry. This fruit was taken captive by Inky in Pac-Man World 2. You know, in the Tree Tops and fight his Blade-O-Matic. :3**

**(2). The Ghost Witch of Netor is the Main Antagonist in the old game: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures. The one who created the Gum Monster! *DunDunDun!* (Doh! I'm putting a ton of old Pac-Man villains in here, am I?)**

**(3): One of the Ghost Witch of Netor's quote. Surely, the Pac-Man gamers know this clearly. ;)**

**(4): OMG its a foreshadowing! Alrighty, the people who knows the Greek Mythology or read Percy Jackson definitely knows who this is! It's Zeus, the Thunder God! **

**(5): One of Cyli's powers created by Princess Pom Pom! What this power does is to induce either positive or negative sensations in other people. Really, this power's info is a fact. Just go to Superpower Wiki! :3 It's also why the Ghost Gang were like that.**

**Uuuuh... I think I'm done with everything so...**

**Thanks for reading, and have an early Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
